


Budapest

by mrsmelchiorgabor



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmelchiorgabor/pseuds/mrsmelchiorgabor
Summary: Timmy has three days while the crew set up in Budapest. Naturally, Armie runs to him...only there's some bad news he has to deliver.





	Budapest

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, PLEASE don't worry I have not given up on The Parallel Life. apologies to those of you waiting and wanting and worried. some pretty major and awful life shit has happened and it's been hard to write - because of love/heartbreak/wanting etc but also because that has longer chapters etc. - but it's NOT abandoned at ALL. believe me you're gonna love what's coming. so, I am very very sorry for that - please, please bear with me.
> 
> I had this idea while I was away & heartbroken. this is most likely a oneshot bc I think what would happen next is pretty obvious plus I'm NOT about to commit to another story. I think this is just sweet on its own. it has a happy ending bc I wanted to cheer myself up writing it.

Timmy walked to where Armie stood at the window and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissed his back. 

'What are you thinking about, love?'

Armie sighed. 'How everything's going to change. Again.'

They paused, listening only to the sounds of Budapest distantly below. The room was high up enough that they could stand in the window without being seen. 

'Try not to think about it. We only have a couple days and we haven't seen each other in forever, so...' Timmy began kissing his way down Armie's back, until he was low enough to be on his knees. He gently pulled down Armie's boxers and began slowly, teasingly working his way towards eating him out. 

Armie stepped away. 'Sorry baby. I'm not in the mood.' He sat on the edge of the bed, Timmy sitting on the ground watching him. 'They're announcing it next week, Tim.'

'Announcing what?'

Armie sighed. 'I'm - I'm the new fucking Batman.' He looked miserable about it.

'That's - that's great, Arms,' Timmy tried to say brightly, his voice faltering slightly. They paused. 'That's what you meant when you said everything's about to change,' he realised. 

'I was talking about Dune too, but...'

'That's not for almost a year, this...this is...'

'I know. The studio will be all over me. There's gonna be so many rules, expectations, contracts...' 

'And what about us?'

He looked sadly at Timmy. 'I'm sorry, love.'

'We - oh god. This is never happening, is it?' Armie shrugged. 'Why the hell did you say yes to this? I mean, it's great but - if you knew all these complications, why...why...' Timmy started to cry.

'Oh god, please don't cry baby,' Armie came over to hold him. Timmy shrugged him away. 

'I've been looking forward to these three days with you for...months. I haven't shut up about you, to anyone. Will is sick of hearing about you, man.' He paused. 'I thought we had a few more years of this arrangement, as frustrating and difficult as it can sometimes be, I feel like I'm used to it by now and we could keep this going for a bit until you - you -'

'Everyone wants to stop that from happening. This is - my agent fought hard for this role, to stop me from telling the world about me, about us. This is gonna make a lot of people a lot of money. Liz was thrilled. She knows it buys us at least ten more years, if the sequels work out.'

'You told her before me.'

'It wasn't difficult to tell her.'

Timmy shook his head. 'You just let yourself be strung along by these people? Can't you prioritise yourself?'

'I don't care much about myself, I guess.'

'What about me, Armie? What about ME?'

'Timmy...you know that I...I wish I...the whole thing is terrifying and the more time goes by, the closer it feels, the less time I have before everything comes crashing down.'

'Oh...oh I see. I see what you did. You didn't just give Liz more time. You gave yourself more time. You know you love me, you know you want me - but you're too fucking scared, still. So you took this role to buy yourself ten more years in the closet, didn't you?'

Armie was shaking his head, crying. 'I love you, Timmy, I love you, I love you, I love you.'

Timmy scrambled up to him, grabbing his face and kissing it with wild, urgent madness. 'I love you too, but I am not doing ten years of - I wouldn't even do ten more years of what we have now, I'm certainly not doing a decade of this but even WORSE, even more secret, more limited, more stifling...I'm not wasting the best years of my life.'

'Like I wasted mine, you mean?'

'No...no Armie, God no. That's not what I meant...'

'Dude, you signed up for freaking Dune.' 

'I thought so long and hard about that, and you know I only took it because this, you and I, had to stay secret a little longer, so I figured I may as well have some fun while I waited. Besides, this wasn't a decade-long commitment. This is nowhere NEAR the level of visibility you're about to have. Don't compare it.'

Armie stroked his hair. 'Don't you think we could still find a way to make it work?'

Timmy blinked, tears falling. 'I know that I'm so fucking in love with you that I would. But it's going to hurt so much - and you fucking know that everyone's going to do everything to keep us apart. It's going to get so much harder. I think it will break us. I know it'll break me. Is it really worth it to you, to make it work? Why do you even want to do that to yourself...oh Armie, sometimes I don't understand you.'

'I know.' They kissed. 'I'm sorry. I know you only had these three days and I really wanted to just come here and...have an amazing time, honestly.' 

He'd called Armie back in Jordan, saying there were going to be three days of downtime in Budapest while the crew set up. Armie booked a flight - to Prague, so that no-one would suspect - and had driven five hours to Budapest, just for Timmy. He'd opened the door to a hunched over figure with a hat, dark glasses and wrapped in scarves and sweaters - but it was Armie, it was Armie, it was Armie...Timmy pulled the layers off one by one, Armie smiling so happily, as they pulled each other closer and closer, unable to get enough, laughter and 'I missed you' giving way to moans and cries of joy, legs giving way to pleasure and orgasm, then afterwards they talked with their heads close together for hours until Armie's eyes slipped shut and he gave in to his jet lag, and Timmy cleaned all the mess and then carefully nestled into Armie's chest, breathing in the scent he'd been missing all spring. 

That was last night.

This was now.

'It's never gonna happen, is it? I'll hang on for ten more years and then it'll be something else, and something else...I won't do it, Armie, I won't live my life like its the coma.' Timmy got up slowly. 'You can stay here and sleep, you need it...I'm gonna go hang out with Will or something.'

'Timmy...'

'I won't come back until late. But I want you gone.'

Armie jumped up and grabbed Timmy by the shoulders, desperate. 'No, please don't do this.' He kissed Timmy, who kissed him back and then broke it off with a loud sob. 

'I'll see you at awards shows, I guess. Festivals. I'll always say hi. But this is over. You've made that clear.'

'Timmy. Love. No. I can't - I can't live without you in my life.' 

'Then you should have thought of that before you said yes to shooting our relationship right through the heart. That's what this amounts to.'

'I didn't want to hurt you.'

Timmy shook his head. 'I love you. But I won't degrade our love by having that kind of a relationship with you.' He slid into his sweats, looking for his phone.

'Timmy, please. Please.' Armie kept trying to hold him, growing desperate, tears spilling down his cheeks. 'Please.' 

'I've put up with so much. And I was happy too. But this is too much, for far too little, when I love you as much as I do. When you love me as much as I know you do.' Timmy grabbed his phone and some gum, heading to the door. 

'Timmy, please. Please.' Armie begged.

'No, Armie. I love you, but no.'

Timmy left. 

***

'I'm sorry, dude,' Will said as he topped up Timmy's wine. 

It was early evening. He'd left Armie alone hours and hours ago. Will had been comforting him most of the day and now they were in a picturesque courtyard restaurant, drinking before dinner. 

Timmy sniffed, pulling his cap down further. 'It fucking hurts.'

'Yeah I know. Fuck him.'

Timmy shrugged. 'It's my fault for ever thinking he'd do the right thing.'

'No, Tim. Fuck him. He shouldn't have done that. That was fucking low.'

'I thought he was the fucking love of my life, Will.'

'I know. I know.'

'Oh shit, I love him so much. Fuck. I love him so much.' Timmy saw Will was frowning. 'What?'

'You told him not to see you before he left, right?' 

'Yeah, why?'

Will gestured to behind Timmy. Walking towards them was Armie - not wrapped up, no a dark glasses - looking nervous but sure of himself. Timmy crossed his arms. 'Fuck, what's he doing here?'

'I'll make sure he doesn't do anything,' Will assured him.

Armie approached them and Timmy stood up. 'I asked you to leave,' Timmy began, then suddenly felt Armie's lips crushing into his. Timmy, shocked, backed away slightly. 'What the - what are you doing?'

Armie was smiling. 'It's ok.' He kissed him again. 'It's ok, love.'

'What's going on?' 

Armie, still smiling, set his hands on Timmy's shoulders. 'Timmy, I told them no.'

'What?'

'I'm not gonna be Batman.'

'You - what?'

'I don't want to be anything if it means I don't have you.'

'Oh my god,' Timmy whispered. 

'I don't give a fuck about roles if I can't be with you. If I only see you a handful of times a year. Nope. I won't live that way. Seeing you walk away...I couldn't let that be the end of this.'

'Oh god...oh god,' he murmured.

'That's not all. I told Liz. We're divorcing. She agreed. I told her I wasn't gonna keep pretending. Pretending that I don't love you.'

'So - so - oh my god.' Timmy was half smiling, half agape.

'We can be together. We will be together. Fully, properly, normally, beautifully, completely.' 

'It's - it's happening?' Timmy breathed. 

'Its fucking happening.'

Timmy laughed, threw his arms around Armie's neck and kissed him hard. 

'I love you, Armie.'

'I love you too. I love you so much.'

'I love you so much too. So so much.'

'So so so much,' Armie kissed him...the sounds of gasps and cries and cameras and footsteps and Dune people shouting and Will laughing and fans screaming...it all faded away as Armie kissed him again, and again, and again, and again, and again. This, this was his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I promise more of The Parallel Life is coming SOON. xo xo


End file.
